Marti Maggie McFly
by TheClassicalGeek
Summary: We all know the events of October 26, 1985. We know what took place in November 1955. We know all of these events, and many more. But, do we know what would have happened, if Marty was a girl? Story is part one of three. I don't own Back to the Future. Updates will begin again starting 1/31/16.
1. A Time Machine

**A/N: Here's the first chapter! Some obvious changes will happen later on, but for now it's pretty similar(which is how I intend it be). Hope you enjoy! -MOCKINGJAY7777/TheSpark777(fictoria-2-u) :)**

Marti Maggie McFly

Friday

October 25, 1985

7:39 AM

Twin Pines time

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Doc?" I shout. "Doc, are you in there?" No reply.

Sighing, I take a step back and lift up the welcome mat. Sure enough, the spare key is still there. I unlock the door and slip the key back under the mat, then step inside, only to be met with the stench of a pile of week old dog food spilling out of Einstein's bowl.

"Eh! Disgusting!" I mumble, half-gagging.

"Hey, Doc? Einstein? Hello?" I call, even though it's pointless. A quick glance around reveals that no one other than me is here, nor _has_ been here for the past week. Oh well, might as well have a little fun!

With a devilish smile on my face, I shift through the mess over to the amplifier. Grabbing my yellow mini off the top of a pile of papers, I flip the power switch, turning the amp on. Slowly I turn each of the knobs to maximum power, then plug other end of the cord into the mini to complete the connection.

"This, is going to be awesome!" I whisper to myself. I bring the sliver pick up high, and with one final evil laugh, bring it down on the cord. The glorious sound only lasts a brief second though, as it is immediately followed by a small explosion that causes me to be blown back into a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Maybe this wasn't my best idea..." I say as the contents of the shelves behind the chair rain down on me. After sitting still for a second to make sure that everything that was going to fall had, I slowly sit up to get a look at the amp.

'Whoa," I whisper. The speaker, or at least what _was_ the speaker, is either caved in, or spread across the floor in shambles. There are a few sparks from the inner circuitry, but luckily no fire. It looks like something you'd see at the end of a heavy concert. "Rock and roll."

Pushing the stacks of papers off of me, I stand to fully survey the damage. What was caused by just a simple chord, looks like truck drove through. Oops.

Checking my watch to make sure I still have time, I stand the shelving unit back up and begin sitting things back on it. While I highly doubt they were in any particular order, whatever little organization there was is now completely gone.

"At least it looks a little bit better now." I mumble, grabbing the last stack of papers from the floor. I've just finished placing them back on the shelves when the phone rings, sounding like the fire alarm, and scaring the crap out of me for a brief second.

After a moments hesitation of picking it up, and wondering who's calling, I swing around another pile of stuff and pick up the receiver with a, "Hello? Brown residence, Marti McFly speaking."

"Mags!" comes an eccentric voice over the phone. Mags is my nickname based from my middle name. It's not that I don't like Marti, Mags just seems more like me. "I'm glad I decided to call home first, I could have been searching all over for you! Listen, I..."

"Doc?" I ask, cutting him off. "Where the heck have you been all week? I..."

"No time for that now!" he says hurriedly, this time cutting me off. "You see, I've been away working on what may be the greatest invention of the human race!"

"The human race?" I say. If there's one thing Doc can do, it's exaggerate. "Come on, Doc. What is it that's so important?"

"I'll tell you later." he says quickly. "Listen, can you meet me tonight, at the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, at exactly 1:15 AM? I believe I've made a major scientific breakthrough!"

1:15 AM? "Uh, yah. Sure thing." I say. "You know you left your inventions on all week, right Doc? I mean, Einstein's food bowl is really starting to wreak. Is he with you, by the way?"

"Yes, he's right here, and my inventions? Great Scott, that reminds me! Don't hook up to the amplifier Mags. There's a slight possibility of an overload."

"Yah," I say with a slight laugh. "Right..." A beeping coming from my watch, informing me that it's time to start off for school, saves me from answering.

"Hey, listen Doc. I gotta go, I don't want to be late for school, ya know?" I say.

"Of course! Remember though, Twin Pines Mall, 1:15 AM. You got that?" he asks.

"Yah, got it." I mumble. "See ya then, Doc."

I hang up the phone and am headed for the door when I notice one of Doc's clocks says it's 7:22. Now that I look around, _all_ of the clocks claim it to be 7:22.

"Weird," I mutter, pulling the door closed and making sure it's locked. "I'll have to ask Doc about that tonight. I wonder what this _oh so important_ invention of his is anyways."

Giving a small shrug, I grab my skateboard and head off for school. A lot of kids think it's strange that I skateboard. Then again, they think _everything_ about me is strange It doesn't really bother me much though. I've got a few good friends, a boyfriend, and my hopeful career in the arts, particularly music.

7:53 AM

I ride up to the front steps of the school, and am immediately greeted by my group of besties, all of which are bouncing around like they've had way too much caffeine.

"Hey!" Meg shrieks.

"You'll never guess what just happened." Jan says excitedly.

"Never, ever, ever," Jenni shouts.

"Not in a..." Dot begins.

"Googoplex equals _x_ amount of years!" Lil chimes in.

"You know, I was just gonna say a million." Dot says annoyed.

"And how much fun would that have been?" Lil says defensively.

The two begin arguing over the topic, and knowing that everyone else will soon jump in, I head over to Lewis, the one person in the group that usually isn't bouncing of the walls.

We're a pretty interesting group of people. Our little garage band consists of Dorothy drums, Meghan West(Meg), and I alternating lead guitar/vocals and piano/keyboard, Jennifer Parker(Jenni) on bass, and Janice Dunn(Jan) on the occasional strings part. Lillian Kabala(Lil) and Lewis Smith act as our 'managers', though they're really more of a moral support group. Theo Games, my boyfriend, has his own band.

"Hey," I say. "What's up with them?"

"Oh, nothing much." a deep voice says behind me as a pair of arms wraps around my waist. "Their just bouncing of the walls because you guys are the only entire chick group auditioning for the dance."

"I was asking Lew..." I begin, then stop, what Theo said sinking in.

Shocked, I spin around in his arms to face him. "We got accepted?" I ask unbelieving.

"Now it's just an audition," he says sternly. "But yah, Strickland finally accepted you guys as a plausible group."

"Eek! Yay!" I shout, sharing a brief kiss with Theo. When I look up again, the whole group has surrounded us, some making kissy faces. I roll my eyes at them.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" I ask, mock-angrily, hitting the arm of the person closest to me-it was Dot.

"Well, in all honesty," Lil starts.

"We didn't expect you to be here on time." Jenni finishes.

"Yah, we thought we had more time to come up with a more," Meg starts.

"_Interesting_ way of telling you." Dot concludes evilly.

"You guys!" I shout, pretending to be insulted. "I'm not late for _everything_, ya know?"

"Yah, you were early for your birth, Miss had-to-come-in-June-instead-of-August." Theo says, matter of factly.

"And, and," Jenni jumps in. "Your early for anything and everything that has to do with music or food."

"Hey, Amen to that girl." Dot says.

"I second, I mean, I _third_ that." Meg says.

"Fourth... fifth... sixth!" They all begin to tally off.

"Personally, I think your all crazy." Jan says quietly. Jan has always been the quietest of all of us, but she can really rock a violin.

"Oh sure!" Dot says, making an insane face that causes us all to bust out laughing.

I'm not sure how we hear the bell, but we do. We all break apart, each of us headed off to different classes. This mornings news, is going to make algebra bearable.

4:17 PM

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath. "Everyone ready to do this?" Nods all around. I glance over at Theo and his group, The Extra, and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"All right," I say, turning to the 'judges', and shying away from the microphone the slightest bit when I hear how loud my voice is. "We're the Pinheads," The group name came from a day not-so-long ago when some snobby senior(we were in the tenth grade, and the boy was in his third run of being a high school senior) said an all girl rock group was stupid, and that we were by extension stupid. Dot almost jumped him. "And this is our version of The Power of Love."

I turn slightly to the group and give a small nod, and we begin. We start out strong, and for a second I think that all of our practice and persistance has paid off, until we get cut off not even thirty seconds into the song.

"I'm afraid your just too darn loud." one of the 'judges' says into the megaphone. I swear I hear him say outside of it, "_And feminine."_ Of course. Strickland's influence on the 'judges' was stronger than I thought it would be. Strickland's always disliked me, and being a girl just gave him excuses for not allowing me to do certain things. Women's Lib, you had no affect on _him_.

Sighing, I head of the stage and over to where Theo and his group are standing.

"Hey, I thought you guys-_gals, _sounded great." he says with a small smile.

"Thanks." I mutter, staring at my shoes.

"Do you want to go for a walk later?" he asks. "You could stay and listen to us, then we could go to the park?"

"Thanks, but no thanks Theo." I say. "I think I'll just head home now, I mean, I've gotta lot of homework to do."

"Sure, whatever." he says innocently. "Rain check then?"

"Rain check." I confirm with a small smile, then start on my way back home.

Saturday

October 26, 1985

12:35 AM

I sit on my bed in my room staring blankly at my math homework and thinking about dinner. Uncle Joey had a parole hearing, didn't make it, again. Mom still doesn't approve of girls asking out guys, and Linda got an earful of that. Dave almost missed the bus to work, not surprising. Dad's still eating cereal for dinner and driving Mom insane by not being romantic. And any hopes of Theo and I using my dad's car to go to the lake this weekend, are dead. Great day.

I sigh and slam the math book closed. I never fully understood algebra. I don't even know _why_ we have to learn it. When in my life am I gonna have to know what _a + b = c_ actually means? Oh well, figure it out on Sunday.

A quick glance at the clock reveals that it's almost time for me to leave to meet Doc at the mall so he can show me god knows what.

"Man, I really hope that whatever it is doesn't blow up in my face..." I mutter just as the phone rings.

"Hello?" I say, slightly annoyed.

"Mags? You didn't fall asleep, did you?" I should have known it was Doc.

"Fall asleep? Are you kidding me?" I say surprised. My internal clock seems to have me function my best between 3pm and 5am, so the idea that I'd be asleep at 12am is ridiculous.

"Listen, I need you to stop by my house on your way to the mall and grab my camcorder, all right?" he asks.

"Yah, sure." I say. "Look Doc, whatever this big invention is, it's not going to like, explode or something, right? I mean, I'm just not in the mood..."

"Don't worry!" He says surely. "I am confident that this will be a successful trial run."

"Well your the Doc, Doc." I say. "See ya."

1:13 AM

I arrive at the mall two minutes earlier than I was expected. Picking up my board and walking the rest of the way, and look around for any signs of Doc or his invention. All I see though is the van and Einstein sitting in the parking lot.

"Hey, Einstein." I say patting the mixed breed dog on the head. "Where's the Doc?"

Just as I ask this, there's a click, and the back of the van slowly begins opening. I grab Einstein's collar and back up a few feet to give whatever's coming out plenty of room. I can't see much through the smog that seemed to be inside the van, but I can see enough to see what appears to be the outline of some sort of car. Two red lights come on that I can only assume to be taillights. The 'vehicle' slowly begins backing out of the van, and I hold my breath.

I gasp when I see that my suspicions are correct, and that the object in question is indeed a car. It's the _type_ of car though that shocks me. What pulls out of the back of Doc's van is none other than a DeLorean, a dream car of mine. I'm plenty aware as to how unreliable and impractical they are, but I've still always wanted one. Even one as modified as this one appears to be. With two big black vents that almost look like rocket boosters on the back, attachments in the most random seeming places, and wires running everywhere, it looks just like something out of a science fiction story.

The gull wing on the drivers side pops open, and out comes none other than Dr. Emmett L. Brown, local lunatic according to most.

"Mags! You made it!" he says once he notices me. "This is it, this is the big one!"

"Ya, well, it-it's a DeLorean." I say, stating the obvious.

"Believe me Mags, this, is much more than just a DeLorean." he says matter of factly.

He pauses for a moment, then turns to Einstein. "Come on Einie!" he says happily to the dog, patting the drivers seat of the car. The dog obeys. "Come on Einie, get in there! That's a good boy!" Doc buckles the dog in and signals for me to start recording.

"Good evening," he says once I have the camera on. "I am Dr. Emmett Brown, I am standing in the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall, it is Saturday, October 26, 1985, 1:18 AM, this is temporal experiment number one." he turns back to Einstein and holds up the clocks around his and the dog's necks. "Please note, that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with mine."

He gives the dog one more pat, then closes the door, and comes over to me. He pulls a fairly large remote out of one of the pockets of his tool belt and starts flipping switches.

"You got that thing hooked up to the... car..." my sentence dies out as he begins to drive the car around the lot using the remote. Once it stops, he grabs my arm and moves over to a spot directly in the car's path.

"When this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, your gonna see some serious shit." he says unusually calm.

I'm about to ask what he's doing, when the car begins accelerating, without moving forward. The tires begin smoking and sparking, and just when it seems as if they're going to explode, doc flips a switch, and the car races forward. Straight towards us.

Instinct and common sense kick in, and I move to get out of the car way, but Doc grabs my arm, keeping me in it's path.

"No, no, no, no! Watch this!" he says excitedly. Maybe he is insane.

The car continues forward, and I'm about to yank out of Doc's grip, when the car lights up like a Christmas tree. Bright flashes and pops of light show up here and there, all around the car. Then, with a loud bang, almost like some type of extreme sling shot, the car lights up, and disappears. The only things to show that it ever existed are a pair of flaming tire trails, and the cars license plate, smoking and spinning.

I slowly put the camera down, breathing hard due to the adrenaline. I myself am too shocked for words. Doc seems to be the exact opposite.

"What did I tell you!" he shouts, jumping up and down and waving his arms in the air as if the most exciting, insane thing in the world just happened, just came true. "Eighty-eight miles per hour!"

Suddenly, something comes to mind, something I can't believe I almost forgot about. Einstein.

"Jesus Christ," I say, suddenly scared out of my wits. "Jesus christ Doc! You disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down Mags!" Doc says turning to me. "I didn't disintegrate anything! The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact!"

"Then where the hell are they?" I shout beginning to freak out.

"The appropriate question would be _when_ the hell are they. You see, Einstein has just become the worlds first time traveller! I've sent him to the future! One minute into the future to be exact, and when that minute passes we will have caught up to him and the time machine!"

My brain freezes, as I try to comprehend what Doc just said. _A time machine_, my mind screams at me. _Time machine, time machine, time machine..._

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me you built a _time machine_, out of a DeLorean?" I ask, simply trying to clarify the situation.

"I figure, if your going to build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "That, and the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal..." his watch beeps. "Look out!"

I'm pushed out of the way just as the car returns, now covered with ice. I take another step back, but Doc moves towards the car, and, after a moment of hesitation, and the realization that it is indeed cold, opens the door to reveal Einstein sitting there happily, as if nothing ever happened.

"Ah Einstein! You little devil!" he says, ruffling the dogs shaggy fur. "Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" Doc unbuckled the dog and he happily runs into the van.

He calls me over and explains to me how everything works, though I doubt I'll be able to retain half of it. It's either too scientific, or just coming at me too fast. Once I've learned how the time circuits work, and had a standard lecture on time travel, there is one question of mine that is still unanswered. Actually, I have _hundreds_ of questions, but just one comes to mind at the moment.

"So, uh, does uh, does it run on ordinary gasoline?" I ask, honestly curious.

"Unfortunately no, it requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium." he says.

I freeze. "Are you telling me that this sucker is _nuclear_?"

"Keep rolling, keep rolling." I put the camera back up. "No, no, no. This sucker is electrical. But I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the necessary 1.21 jigowatts of electricity to power the Flux Capacitor."

"But, where the heck did you get it from? It, it's not like they sell it at the corner drugstore! Did you rip that off?"

"Of course!" he says. "From a group of Libyan nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, but instead I took their plutonium and in turn gave them a shiny bomb casing filled with used pinball machine parts!"

He carefully refills the car with plutonium, then begins talking about a trip to the future. I don't catch much, just that he'll look me up when he gets there, and something about clothes.

"How could I be so careless?" he says, snapping me out of the slight haze I've been in since we started. He heads over to the plutonium case, and I briefly wonder why.

"What is it Einie?" Doc asks, looking at the dog. In turn, Einstein looks over towards the road, where a pair of headlights suddenly pops on.

"Oh my god, they found me. I don't know how, but they found me. Run for it Mags!" he screams.

"What? Who?" I ask confused.

"Who do you think? The Libyans!" He screams at me.

I turn to look where he's been pointing, and see a bus heading towards us. "Oh my..."

"I'll draw their fire!" he shouts, after his handgun proves itself to be a failure.

"Doc! No!" I shout. But it's too late. The Libyans are upon us, and they have their guns pointed straight at Doc's heart. He tosses his gun aside and puts his hands in the air, and they only hesitate one second. Then they shoot.

"No." I whisper. "Assholes," my voice slowly getting louder now. "Freaking bastards!" I scream.

It all happens so fast now, faster than anything before has. They shoot, I run. Their gun jams, and I bolt for the car. Diving in, I slam the door, start the ignition, and ram on the gas. The Libyans follow in their bus, their gun now fully functioning. I turn a corner, then it seems as if time slows down, as if everything is rushing past me and I'm only experiencing half of it. The Libyans pull out a bigger weapon, but I ignore it, focusing on flooring the gas pedal.

I see a photo booth ahead, and go for it. _Please work. Oh god, please work._ The necessary speed comes, and the car lights up. "I'm sorry." I whisper. For a brief second, I think that this is what it's like to die. Then the light clears, and a face comes at me.


	2. Welcome to 1955

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2! A little late, I admit, and possibly not as good as the first chapter, but that is entirely up to you the reader. If a character(Biff or George) seems slightly or extremely out of context(some things you have to give story time to understand why the character did that, or was unlike themself), feel free to tell me in the reviews. If Marti seems slightly(or not so slightly) out of context, then I am doing my job as a fanfic author. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! -F. W. V. B. :)**

Marti Maggie McFly: Chapter 2

Saturday

November 5, 1955

7AM

I scream and slam on the brakes, causing myself to be thrown forward from lack of seatbelt. I smack my head off the side window with a sickening 'thunk', but manage to keep a strong hold on the wheel. The car turns slightly sideways and skids to a stop a few feet from someone's barn.

Without thinking, I throw open the door and yank the scarecrow off the hood. "Damn it!" I shout at it, tossing it to the ground and giving it a good kick. "Ouch." The pain in my head is terrible, and is only being made worse by the quickly rising sun. Rising sun...

My sense of location comes back to me as well as the memory of what just happened. Sliding back into the car, I look at the time circuits, and confirm my suspicions.

_Destination Time: Nov. 5, 1955, 7:00AM_

_Present Time: Nov. 5, 1955, 7:04AM_

_Last Time Departed: Oct. 26, 1985, 1:37AM_

_1955_... I've just time travelled. I stare at the time circuits in total shock, questions running through my mind. How did this happen? Why _this_ date? Where's the mall? Who's property is this? Am I going crazy? Why'd I just hear a door slam...

I look up to see a family, the Peabody family to be specific, standing in front of me, eyes wide. I get out of the car and begin towards them, hoping they'll help me figure this out, not noticing Otis Peabody's shotgun.

"Stop right there!" he says in a gruff voice. I freeze, and noticing the gun, hold my hands up in front of me.

"Look," his wife says. "She's got a wingless airplane..."

"That ain't no airplane!" A very young Sherman Peabody exclaims, showing his family what I make out to be an old comic book.

"Look," I say slowly, taking a step back, not in the mood to be shot. "I just wanted to know if..."

My question is cut off though by an overly enthusiastic cry from Sherman of, "It's mutated into human form! Shoot _it_!"

Shoot _it-_ shoot _me! _I let out a cross between a gasp and a shriek, and dive back into the DeLorean just as Otis fires his first shots. Taking the extra second to buckle my seatbelt to try and _not_ smack my head against anything else, I floor it out of there, taking a pine tree with me as what I guess you could call collateral damage. Otis shoots his own mailbox next, and as I speed away, I barely catch his shout of, "You space-bastard! You killed my pine!" Heh, oops.

I don't even realize where it is that I'm going until I'm already there, and while part of me was expecting this, _knew_ that it wouldn't be there, another part was taken completely by surprise. I slam on the brakes and jump out of the car in shock yet again. The place where Lyon Estates should be is nothing more than an empty field with a few pieces of construction equipment lying around. I slowly turn to the bill board stating what _will_ be here sometime in the future, what _will_ be my home.

Sighing, I turn and head back to the car. No use in hanging around somewhere that isn't even anything yet. Sliding into the drivers seat, I try to start the car, only to find it not working. "Come on," I mutter, trying it again a few more times. Nothing. "Perfect."

I'm about to get back out again when a mysterious and annoying beeping starts. I look around the interior, taking a glance at all the circuitry to find the cause. Once I do, I can feel all the color drain from my face. "Oh, god no..." I whisper, staring at the plutonium gauge. It's empty, and no plutonium, means no time travel. No time travel, means no leaving 1955...

Trying to remain hopeful, I jump up and search the contents of the trunk. No plutonium. Of course there isn't any, that's what Doc went to get right before the Libyans came...

I'm about to push the thought out of my mind, when I realize something. Doc. It _is_ his time machine, even if he only came up with the idea for it today. He'll have to have some sort of crazy idea to get me home.

Filled with a new sense of hope, I dump a few unneeded things into the car, push it behind the Lyon Estates bill board, and begin the two-mile walk into Hill Valley, 1955.

8:30AM

The look on my face must be somewhere between shocked, surprised, and slightly terrified, as I walk into the town centre. So, so much is different, yet eerily the same. The Courthouse is till there, yes, but instead of the parking lot in front of it, there is a park. The Clocktower is still there, but instead of being stuck at 10:04, it's still ticking away, happily chiming to proclaim it as 8:30. Lou's is till there, too, only not as a fitness place, but a cafe. And there are _way_ more people here than in 1985, shopping or strolling through the park. There's something else I notice, too, and it is what's keeping me in my position behind this building. _I'm the _only_ girl here wearing pants._

If I retained anything that I was taught in history, I could have sworn that women started wearing pants sometime in the fifties. Then again, history was never my best subject, and this is only 1955...

After another glance down at my outfit, I take a deep breath and step cautiously out into the open. I try to make my way over to Lou's Cafe as quickly and unnoticed as possible, but can't help and stop and look at a newspaper in the trash. One look at today's date, and a gasp from a group of passing people was all I needed to continue on to the cafe.

I push open the doors, and am immediately met with shocked stares from the man behind the counter, Lou I assume, a young black waiter, and the few people in booths or at the counter. I glance around, and both for the lack of anything better to say, and because it's what I actually came in here for, I break the silence and ask, "Um, can I use the phone?"

After a moment, Lou responds, "Yah, it's in the back." I nod my assent, mutter a thanks, and head for the phone, happy to be out of the line of vision of the patrons. Grabbing the phone book, I quickly locate Doc's number and address, and after digging around in my pockets for change, dial the number.

It rings once. No one picks up. It rings twice. "Come on, Doc. Pick up." I murmer. It rings three times. Lou walks by, seeming casual enough, but probably trying to snoop. It rings four times. My watch beeps signaling nine o'clock, and I stick my hand deep into my jacket pocket as Lou turns towards the sound. It rings five times. Lou gives me an odd, disapproving look, then walks away. It rings six times. "Damn." I mutter, hanging up the receiver.

I tear out the page with Doc's address, being as I have no idea where Riverside Drive is, and head over to the counter to ask Lou.

"Uh, excuse me," I start. Lou doesn't look up. "But could you tell me where Riverside Drive..."

"Look kid," Lou says sternly, looking straight at me. "Are you gonna order something?"

"Uh, um, sure." I mutter, taking a seat at the counter next to a boy around my age. "Uh, do you have coffee?" I ask unsure. I'm not very fond of the stuff, but everything else I could think of to order most likely doesn't exist...

"That'll be five cents kid." Lou says, snapping me out of my thoughts. I manage to find a nickel in one of my pockets and pass it over to Lou, happy he doesn't look at it long enough to notice the date. Lou hands me my coffee and I take a drink of it. One taste reminds me of why I don't drink it on a regular basis, and I sit it back down.

"Hey McFly!" A voice behind me shouts suddenly. A very familiar voice.

I freeze for a brief second, then turn around, confused. In front of me stands a young and snarling, Biff Tannen. Whoa, how does he know who I am? Wait a minute...

I follow Biff's gaze over to the boy sitting next to me, and gasp when I see his face. I'm sitting next to none other than George McFly, my future father. And now Biff, my future father's future boss is here. Oh joy...

Biff and his 'gang' stroll over to George, and begin pestering him about some homework of Biff's he apparently should have done. The shock of seeing my father quickly wears off, and is instead replaced by anger. Having spent the majority of my life being bullied, I've never been able to stand seeing it happen to someone else, and the feelings are doubled now that it's my own father. I've never said anything to Biff before, but now that we're the same age...

"Why don't you just leave him alone?" I say annoyed. Biff, startled by my sudden outburst, seems angry at first, then an evil grin paints itself on his face, and unaware of my attire, he goes to do one of his usual 'moves'.

"Well, hello there." he starts, mock kindness riddled in his voice. "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Biff Tannen, and you're a pretty little thing. Of course, I'm sure you'd look better with nothing..." he goes to lift up my skirt, only to freeze when he discovers that I'm not wearing one. "What the hell?" he says straightening back up.

I stand up to face him, only to discover that I had more height sitting on the stool. Too late now. "Why don't you leave both him and _me_ alone, Tannen." I snap. "And everybody else, too."

Biff stares at me for a moment, shocked, but quickly regains his normal a-hole attitude. "Oh yah?" he says smugly. "And what's a _little girl_ like you gonna do to make that happen?"

"You'd be surprised at what a '_little girl'_ like me can accomplish." I say with as much confidence as I can muster. "I have friends in high places, who could make it as if you were never even born." I half-lie. With the time machine, I could prevent Biff's birth. Of course, that would take plutonium, which I'm lacking in right now... "So why don't you make everyone's lives a little bit better today, and get the heck out of here."

"Fine, I'll go, for now. But, if I ever catch either you" he gestures to George "in here again, Imma kick you into last week." he says, as he and his lackys head for the doors. "Oh, and as for _you_," Biff says, pointing directly at me. "Expect to be seein' a lot of me honey, 'cause I like a girl with some fire."

With that, Biff finally leaves. "It's knock you into _next_ week, idiot, and like hell you'll be seein' a lot of me." I mutter. "Are you OK?" I ask, turning to George.

He looks up from the counter at me for a brief second, looks as if he's about to say something, then does a double-take back at me. "I-uh, um, y-" he stammers. Suddenly, he stands, and bolts out of the cafe.

"Huh. Wonder what his problem is." the black waiter says. I now recognize him as future mayor, Goldie Wilson. Huh, who knew.

"Hey, wait!" I shout, taking off after him. I would be able to catch up to him rather quickly, had he not mounted his bike. I'm persisted though, and for some unknown reason find myself chasing him through the streets of Hill Valley. I'm not sure where we're at when I finally run out of breath and energy, and stand in the middle of the street panting.

"You know I just wanna talk to ya." I say between breaths. George turns around to look at me, then his eyes go wide. In a second, he's off the bike and knocking me to the other side of the street. I barely have time to wonder what he's doing before he's on top of me, and a man I recognize as Grandpa Baines is shouting something at us from his car. I can't make out what though, and I must have hit my head again because the pain is back stronger than ever.

"Are you OK?" George asks me, though it sounds kind of echoey and the light outside is way brighter than it was a moment ago, I lie.

"Yah. I'm-I'm fine. Thanks for that." I say, rubbing my head. George gives me a hand up, and I take it, unsure if I could get up on my own at this moment.

"I-I, um, I'm George McFly." he says cautiously, as if I may bite his head off at any moment.

"Mags." I say without thinking, then pause. Even slightly dazed I know I can't tell him my true last, probably not even first name. "Maggie Wood." I say, pulling a last name from a nearby tree, and deciding that it's already too late on the first name. "But Mags is my nickname. Nice to meet you, George."

"Pleasure is all mine." George says. He's seemed to come out of his shell a little, but I take that as a good thing.

There's an awkward pause, as neither of us neither knows or has anything to say. "Well, I-uh, I better get going." George says finally. "My mother will be worried about me."

I give a nod, then remember something. "Oh, hey George!" Now that feels weird, calling my dad by his first name. "Uh, where is Riverside Drive?" I stick my hand in my pocket to check the exact address, only to find the paper missing. I search all of my pockets, but there's no paper. Looks like I'm winging it from the street on.

"Oh, well, I'm not the best at giving directions, but-um" he pauses, seeming to be trying to gather all his courage together. "Well, I-uh, I could-um, I could take you there if you-um, if you like." he finishes shyly.

"Actually, I'm trying to find Dr. Emmett Brown? I'm his-uh, his niece, and I'm supposed to be visiting from out of town, but I sort of lost the address." Another half-lie. I don't want you to get in trouble at home though."

At the mention of Doc, George seems to draw back a little, but not entirely like I had expected. "Well, I think I know where he lives..." he starts. Just when I think he's going to bolt again, he looks at me, and some confidence flashes behind his eyes, along with something else I don't quite catch. "It's no trouble, my parents will understand. Come on, it's-uh, it's this way."


	3. Convincing

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off let me say that I am so so so so SO very sorry that I haven't updated since February! But, I am happy to say that I am now done with school trips, finals, and I think I am finally over my major case of writer's block, and I am ready to get back into the habit of updating this every weekend (feel free to hold me to that), as well as updating the rest of my fics. Well, thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed, and I hope you all enjoy chapter 3! -Fic :D**

Marti Maggie McFly: Chapter 3

Saturday

November 5, 1955

10:19 AM

"Well - uh, this is it." George says quietly. The sight catches me off guard, and for a moment, I just stand there, eyes wide and mouth open gawking.

"You seem surprised." George says. Realizing my mistake, I quickly advert my gaze and whip up a cover.

"Well, I haven't seen my Uncle since I was three, and even then he visited us. We live out on the East Coast, you see." I say, making up my background as I go. "I knew he had a mansion, and I think I might have seen it in a picture or two before, but to be _actually_ seeing it, this is awesome!"

George gives me a quizzical look, and appears to be about to say something, then shakes is head slightly as if to clear his thoughts. I look back toward Doc's mansion again, and the realization of just how challenging this is going to be hits me hard. Is he even going to believe me? Sure, he can be eccentric at times, and it is _his_ time machine after all, but not yet, and who would believe a story about a teenager from thirty years into the future?

Sighing softly, I turn to George, and get my first real look at him, well the him from _this_ time period. He doesn't change much over thirty years. Same grease caked hair, same slouch, same overall demeanor of being less than others around him. I sigh again, wondering how I even ended up being born, and say, "Thanks for walking me here, but shouldn't you be going? I mean, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." I add quickly, noticing the crestfallen look in his eyes.

"Um, yes. Uh, I - I guess I'll be seeing you around?" I nod and bid George goodbye, then make my way up to the door of Doc's mansion. I've stopped gawking, and started worrying about what exactly I'm going to say. I can't very well just blurt out the truth, can I? I'm already at the doorstep, so I guess I'm just winging it.

I knock three times loud, as I always have, and wait. There's some shuffling on the other side, then the sound of locks unlocking. The fairly large door creaks open, and Doc -now thirty years younger and alive- peers out at me with a "Yes? How can I help you?"

My mind locks and I can't think of anything good to say, so I ask the first question that comes to mind, one I obviously already know the answer to. "Uh, Dr. Emmett Brown?"

"Yes." he says slowly, suspiciously. "Is there something you want? I'm busy working. If your selling something then..."

"No, no, I'm not selling anything." I say quickly. An awkward silence takes over, and I can't help but feel as if my attire is a contributing factor to it. A few moments pass before Doc furrows his brow and says "Why are you here?"

"Um, can I come in, please?" I ask quietly. "This is gonna take some explaining."

He squints at me a moment more, then hesitantly steps back and opens the door for me to enter. I step in and glance around, somewhat relieved to see the familiar mess of stuff spread throughout the room. Near the center of the room is a large machine with a strange looking helmet attachment at one end. It looks so familiar...

"The mind reader!" I say out loud, giving the machine a slap. I remember finding the helmet underneath a pile of papers, and Doc saying how it never actually worked. Another failed invention.

"How did you know what this is?" Doc asks bewildered from behind me.

"You told me about it." I say, not thinking, too interested in the nearly complete mind reader. "Don't you remember when I found the helmet last year..." my voice trails off as I realize my mistake.

I spin around to find Doc with a stern look on his face. He thinks I'm screwing around and wasting his time. "Okay," I say slowly. "Do you promise to keep an open mind?"

He folds his arms and gives me an expectant look. I spill the beans, probably giving out more information than I should, but I don't care about that right now. Right now I just need him to believe me. I relate only the essential pieces of information regarding the time machine, and the night at Twin Pines Mall (leaving out the part about his death), and end by entailing everything that has happened since I arrived in 1955.

By the time I've finished my tale, Doc is staring at the floor shaking his head, a cross between annoyance and amusement on his face.

"So you expect me to entertain the notion that _you_ travelled from 1985, thirty years into the future, back to now, in a time machine that _I_ invented, spent _years_ completing, and then allowed a careless and inexperienced juvenile to take control of?" he asks unbelieving.

I suck in a breath and bite my lip. He has made a good point, but I can't very well tell him the situation and the circumstances under which said juvenile took control of the time machine. . .

"Listen, Doc. I know you don't believe me right now, but I have proof!" I say, yanking out my drivers license for him to see. He gives it a meer glance, then returns to some sketches he had begun during my story. I sigh, then try the family photo.

"Look at this." I say. "This is my brother, my sister, and me. Look at her sweatshirt, Doc. 'Class of 19_84_." Another passing glance.

"Come on!" I say, beginning to get desperate. "Look, why don't I just show you the time machine, huh? And if that still isn't enough proof for ya, I can show you the tape made that night."

He pauses briefly at the mention of the tape, but quickly goes back to his own mutterings, probably forgetting that I'm even here. Ugh, if he wasn't so stubborn, and my head didn't hurt so bad. . . wait a minute. . .

Bringing my eyes up quickly from their fixed point on the floor, I find the one thing left to prove myself, right where it should be.

A small smile, almost more of an evil grin, spreads across my face as I take a step forward, and snap my fingers in front of his face to make sure that his attention is on me. When he looks up, obviously irritated that I hadn't gone away yet, I say the two words that I know he won't be able to deny, won't be able to explain away, or write off as a practical joke. "Flux Capacitor."

The effect is immediate. His irritated gaze turns to one of shock, confusion, anger, and guilt, before settling on suspicion. Before he can ask me anything though, I continue.

"You were hanging a clock, thankfully this _morning_, when you slipped and hit your head. That's how you came up with the Flux Capacitor which is what makes time travel possible, and before you can ask me where I got this information at, it was from you. You told me the entire story when you, _we_ actually, tested the time machine thirty years from now." I finish, unable to keep a smug look from appearing on my face, if only for a second.

"And if you need anymore proof," I quickly add, "Then drive out to the Lyon Estates billboard. You'll find the time machine to be stalled, right behind it."

There's a moment of dead silence as we hold what a passerby would think of as an impromptu staring contest, Doc searching my eyes for even the faintest hint of dishonesty.

"Why _should_ I believe you?" he asks, not necessarily harsh, but more of a confronting firm.

"Why _shouldn't_ you?" I ask back, adopting the same tone of voice. "I don't know about you, but I've never seen a prank-happy juvenile go through this much work for a mere laugh, a second of fame among friends."

The 'staring contest' continues for a moment more, before Doc seems to have finally come to a decision.

"Alright." he says slowly, nodding his head at the pace of the words. "You don't seem to be ready to leave any time soon, and you don't appear to be making this up, unless of course you are a very good actress playing a rather elaborate prank."

I shake my head slowly in response, so as not to cause a brain-exploding headache.

"Alright." he says again, this time digging in his pocket for what I assume are his car keys. "Let's go get that time machine."

10:57 AM

The car ride over to the Lyon Estates billboard was dead silent. Doc was most likely lost in thought, meanwhile I just had no idea what to say. As we pull up in front of the DeLorean, I realize just how crappy a cover-up job I did with the few 'branches' around. The car is still clearly visible, and I hope that it wasn't as obvious from the road.

Once completely off the road, Doc shuts off the car and I jump out, surprisingly anxious to try and drown out the past few hours experiences with some Van Halen. I hurry over to the time machine and yank up the door. Reaching into the passenger seat, I grab my headphones and slip them over my ears before I even fully realize I'm doing it. Just before I could press the play button though, a startled gasp from right behind me snaps me out of my musical haze.

I jump a little, ending up on my knees to allow Doc, who had some up behind me, a better look at the inside of the time machine. Looking up, I follow his gaze to find it fixed right where I had expected, on the Flux Capacitor. He pulls a paper out of his pocket and glances between it and the Flux Capacitor a moment before he notices my staring, and tilts it slightly so that I can see.

On it is a crudely drawn picture of an upside down Flux Capacitor, most likely drawn in a haste so as not to forget the idea. "After I hit my head, I saw this. ." he says, staring at the paper once again.

"Flux Capacitor." I mutter with a nod, a small smile of relief on my face.

"And it actually works." he whispers, staring at the time circuits. "I actually invent something that works."

"Yeah, bet your ass it works." I mutter.

"I'm sorry," he says, turning to me. "But I don't believe I quite caught your name. . .?"

"Mags." I say. "Mags McFly."

"Mags?" he asks, surprised.

"Yeah," I say not even slightly annoyed, having had to explain my nickname to people a thousand times. "It's short for Maggie, which is my middle name, Marti is my first, fully being Marti Maggie McFly, but I just prefer Mags."

He's silent for a moment, seemingly thinking that over. "Well alright, Mags." he says finally, straightening up and walking back to his car. "We'll have to wait until night to move it, no sense in tempting prying eyes. . . you said it's stalled?"

"Yeah." I say, closing the door and jogging the short distance to the car. "You don't think anyone will see it from the road, so ya?" I ask, sliding into the passenger seat.

"No, no. This road isn't too busy, so I wouldn't worry too much about it." he says. "I'm going to assume that being stalled isn't the vehicles only problem though?"

"No, it's not." I say with a sigh. "It needs plutonium."

"Plutonium?" Doc asks, eyes wide. "Why on Earth would the vehicle need plutonium?"

"Heck if I know, but I believe your own words were 'I need a nuclear reaction to generate the, uhm, the 1.21 jigowatts?'" I say. "Yeah, that seems right. 'I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts needed to power the Flux Capacitor', or at least something along those lines."

"So do you mean to say that you can just go to, say the corner drug store, and pick up a case of plutonium?" he says amazed. "Fascinating."

I wanted to say no, that you can't just go buy plutonium, but to say that would cause me to have to explain where the plutonium came from, which would result in my talking about the Libyans, and I don't think I could keep quiet about certain things if that came up, so I choose to instead remain quiet.

I sit in silence as we pull out on to the road and begin the short drive back to 1955 Hill Valley. Staring out at the cast open space, I find it hard to believe that in thirty years it will be entirely different, so full of people and life.

"So you said you ran into your pop this morning?" Doc asks, distracting me from my reflections.

"Yeah," I say. "At Lou's first. . ." My words cut off, as I get the strong feeling that something isn't right.

"Do you mind?" I ask, holding up my walkman. He eyes it quizzically for a moment before I realize that he most likely has no idea what it is. "It plays music." I say as a way of explaining. He nods a quick approval before adverting his eyes back to the road, and I hit the play button.

The sounds of guitars and drums quickly fills my ears yet the feeling of unease doesn't go away. Puzzled by this, as music has _always_ been able to take away my anxiety, I begin to check my pockets, seeing if maybe my subconscious was informing me that I had lost something. Pulling everything out, I mentally catalogue it all, finding nothing to be missing. I dismiss the anxiety as simply being too strong, what with being stuck in a foreign time and all, and begin putting my belongings back into my pockets, pausing at the picture of my siblings and I.

So many times I had wished to be an only child. I had nothing against my siblings directly, they were my family after all, but still I had wondered if life would have somehow been better that way. Would less kids cause dad to be less of a wimp? Would mom not drink? I knew the answers to these questions already though, being an only child would change nothing, yet the wish for it was for some reason always there in the back of my mind. Now though, I am able to bring it up front, and I realize now, with the possibility that I may never get home looming over my head, just how stupid and childish that wish really is.

I continue to stare at the picture, taken on a happier day. Mom at the time hadn't had any alcohol for a month, and Dad had finally worked up the nerve to take a day off of work. We hadn't gone far, it was only a picnic at the local park, but still, it was such a pleasant difference from the way things normally were. . .

I freeze. My blood runs cold and my train of thought comes to a slamming halt. I stare at the picture dumbfound, and try to deny what I just saw happen, but I can't. I close my eyes and count to ten, but when I open them everything is still exactly the same. I panic.

"Doc. . .?" I say, my eyes wide, voice barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sending a concerned glance my way.

"You know that picture I showed you earlier? the one of me and my siblings?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "And. . .?"

"Well I think I'm in trouble Doc, big trouble." I say, my voice slightly shaky. "I just watched my brother Dave's head disappear!"


	4. Needs A Nap

**A/N: Hey all! I am so so so VERY SORRY for the extremely long wait, and the extreme shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to put this up to say that I did NOT die, and that this time I really WILL update either this weekend, or possibly even before. Thank you for sticking with this and not causing any riots! -Fic :)**

Marti Maggie McFly: Chapter 4

Saturday

November 5, 1955

11:23 AM

"Your brother's, - what?" Doc asks, not quite catching what I said.

"I - I don't know!" I exclaim, half-way into panic mode. "I was just looking at the picture, and his head just disappeared! How - what - that shouldn't happen!"

"Mags, now calm down!" Doc says, not nearly as freaked out as I would have expected. "Now will you please calmly repeat what you said? You were talking so fast I didn't even pick up half of that."

I take a moment to just breathe and collect my thoughts before speaking. A bad habit of mine has always been to start talking at an extreme rate whenever I'm freaking out over something, and it sometimes even gets to the point where I talk faster than Doc on a rant, and _that_ is not an easy thing to do.

"Okay," I start, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out and continuing at a slower rate. "So I got this weird feeling like I forgot something or somethin', so I started looking through my pockets, when I came across the picture. I was just looking at it when, random as all heck, Dave's head just disappears like it was never even in the picture at all."

"Let me see that." Doc says, pulling into the driveway of the mansion. I hand over the photo, hoping that there's a simple explanation.

Doc takes it and stares at it a moment before muttering, "You said you ran into your father earlier today?"

"Yeah." I say, not seeing the point. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Do you recall your parents ever telling you how they met?" he asks.

"Hell yeah." I say with a slight laugh. "Mom talks about it all the time. Apparently, Grandpa Baines hit Dad with. . . with the car, about a week before the dance. . . today, he - he almost hit _me_ with the car."

I sink down in the seat and close my eyes as the pieces fall together in my mind. I laugh, a dark, humorless laugh. "He _would_ have hit me too, but Dad - George - decided to have some nerve today, I guess. He tackled me before the car even got there. Grandpa Baines yelled somethin' at us, but I don't have the faintest idea what it was. So, I screwed all this shit up just because I ran out of breath in the middle of the road and decided to stop, eh? That's great, just perfect."

Letting out a long, loud sigh, I pop open the door and slide out. Walking only about two feet, I plop down on the ground, bringing my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. My little journey from the car was not one that was very productive, but it for some odd reason made me feel a little bit better.

A moment later I hear the sound of a car door closing and footsteps coming my way.

"You know you can't hide from this." Doc says.

"I know." comes my muttered response, most likely inaudible due to my position and volume.

"Well then, are you coming inside or not?" he says suddenly, surprising me enough that I raise my head to stare at him.

I stand, muttering a thanks, then freeze halfway through my first step towards the mansion.

"In there?" I ask, jerking my thumb towards it. I only realize the stupidity of this question after it has already come out of my mouth. Slightly embarrassed and wanting to avoid any and all questions, I duck past Doc and stride confidently towards the front door, decidedly letting my curiosity as to what it looks like on the inside take over. I don't see much though, as my quest somehow leads me straight to the couch. Flopping down, I fall asleep without a second thought as to just what I'm going to do when I wake again.


	5. Hard News and A Promise

**A/N: *creeps in* Not dead! But, here I am, a year older and sorry. My obsession with Back to the Future had sort of faded over time, but it's suddenly come back full force, and left me disgruntled that I've read all the fanfic I can find. There's also a ton of school work I really probably should be doing... No matter though, because I'm baaaaaack! And you know what else is back? DELOREANS! I wanted this chapter to be longer but then liked the ending too much to change it. Oh well, guess I'll just have to stick more onto the next one. But hey, look at it this way, if I can update after a year, then your dreams can indeed come true. Also thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! Now on with the chapter!**

Marti Maggie McFly - Chapter 5

Saturday

November 5, 1955

5:32 PM

The persistent licks of Copernicus act as a much calmer, though slobbery alarm, and I slowly drift awake from the nap I seem to have unintentionally taken. A glace at my watch yields nothing, as I never changed it to match with the current time. Copernicus continues to stare at me, head tilted to the side, and snort, the sound turning into a groan as the pain spreads through my head again. Although slightly better than earlier, it's still pounding.

I roll into a sitting position, taking a moment to try and fully wake up before standing and locating the bathroom to wash Copernicus's slobber from my hands. Noticing how epically messed up my hair is, I attempt to flatten it out a bit before giving up and deciding that, under the current circumstances, I can't bring myself to care.

Emerging, I head to the kitchen, rummaging around for something to make a sandwich with. Feeding the dog bits of meat and cheese I wander out to the garage turned lab, finding Doc fiddling around with some random invention, not even noticing my presence in the room.. I lean against an open bit of wall, chewing my sandwich and looking around. It's even messier than the house, inventions and parts lying around in every place imaginable. There's hardly an empty space, and where there is there's usually a pile of stuff on the floor from where it was swept off to make room.

It's when I spot the drawing of the flux capacitor that the feeling of dread returns full force, hitting harder than it previously had a chance to. Sliding down the wall into a sitting position and sitting my plate aside, I swallow the lump in my throat and figure it's now or never.

"Hey Doc?" His head shoots up, eyes wide and hair wild. A normally funny image only serving to worsen my mood.

"Oh, hello Mags. I didn't hear you come in. Sleep well?" He asks, sitting down a wrench and turning his attention to me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. The time change and possible head injury probably aren't the best conversation." I say with a shrug. Come on McFly, get it together and get on with it... "Listen Doc, there's- there's something about the night that we test the time machine that I didn't mention and it's kinda important. Very important actually. You see you can't get plutonium just anywhere and you sorta ripped off your source and..."

"Mags," He interrupts. "If this has to do with the future, mine in particular, then I really don't want to know."

"But-"

"No no, no buts. Knowing too much about what's to come could have serious repercussions in the long run, as well as putting one's own existence at risk! Not to mention spoilers..."

"You die, Doc." I blurt, my voice breaking. "Libyan terrorists show up in a bus because you didn't build them a bomb and they shoot you. If their stupid gun hadn't jammed and the DeLorean hadn't already had today programmed into the time circuits then there's a damn good chance that I would be dead, too. And if having this information still manages to put your existence in danger or rips a hole in the space-time continuum or whatever than I'm sorry, but I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

Silence fills the lab, and after a few minutes I begin to wonder whether I'd actually said all that out loud or not. Just when I'm considering getting up and leaving, he speaks.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Mags, and I really would rather not die in such a way. But," I look up for the first time since the conversation began. "It seems that I will have about thirty years to try and figure out how to prevent my death while not affecting how you got sent back in time, as that could cause some nasty paradoxes."

"So you're going to stop it?" I say quietly, feeling a bit of hope.

"One way or another, most likely." He gives me a small reassuring smile. "I'm certainly going to try. And if I can pull off building a working time machine, as well as having a friend, then preventing my own untimely death seems achievable. After all, if you put your mind to it..."

I smile. "You can accomplish anything."


	6. A Bolt Of Lightning

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! Productivity all around! Also I fixed the plot error in chapter 5. For those who didn't notice, I had Doc working on the DeLorean before they'd even retrieved it from behind the Lyon Estates Billboard! Ahh, the errors of an author who didn't go back and read after a year, wookie mistake. (No, there's no typo there.) Also, I've been thinking, and I'm considering making Mags a lesbian, just fyi. To be honest I was considering it back when I started this story, but now it's come back into consideration again, and I may just have to make it happen. -Classi G.**

Marti Maggie McFly - Chapter 6

Saturday

November 5, 1955

8:01 P.M.

It took longer than expected to clear a space in the garage large enough for the DeLorean. The problem didn't lie in actually moving the stuff, but more in finding anywhere for it to go. A great deal of the stuff wound up being relocated to the house for the time being, though I honestly doubt Doc will ever feel the need to move any of it back out there unless he absolutely has to.

Once a car sized space was available we moved on to connecting the camera to the 1955 television. After a few moments of tinkering Doc managed to get a picture showing, and although I briefly considered just jumping ahead to more important parts, I let the tape play through the recordings from that night, smiling at Doc's excitement over seeing himself on camera.

"Look at me, I'm an old man!" He says, eyes lighting up. "What's that thing I'm wearing?"

"That's a radiation suit because of the..."

"Of course." He breathes, cutting me off. "Because of the fall out from the atomic wars."

"... because of the plutonium, Doc." I say, trying to hide a smirk.

He waves a hand dismissively at my words, but I notice the slight reddening of his cheeks and shake my head. Same old Doc. Or same younger Doc, I suppose.

"What did I just say?" He asks quickly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I rewind the tape a bit, paying attention to where we are in it this time.

"_...and I needed a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts..._" And at that, he lost it.

"1.21 jigowatts! 1.21 jigowatts!" He shouts, springing up and running around the lab like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"I mentioned this before, Doc, and you didn't react like this then." I say with a frown. "What the hell _is_ a jigowatt anyways?" I ask, although it seems like I haven't been heard at all.

"Oh, how could I be so careless! 1.21 jigowatts!"

"Doc. Doc! Calm down, Doc!" I say, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him to actually look at me. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Mags, I'm sorry, but the only thing capable of generating 1.21 jigowatts of electricity is a bolt of lightning." He says, seeming to lose some of his 'I'm freaking out' energy that had been radiating off of him just a moment before.

"A bolt of lightning." I repeat. This news should be devastating. Instead, it just leaves me grateful that for once in my life I retained information from a school project. "A bolt of lightning!" I practically shout, a smile spreading across my face at the same time a look of confusion comes over Doc's.

"What?" He asks, the suspicion from our first meeting returning. "That information couldn't possibly be helpful. No one ever knows when or where lightning is going to strike."

"But we do!" I say happily. "So my freshman year we had to do a history project on something that happened in Hill Valley's past, and I chose what practically everyone else did because it was the easiest to find information on thanks to the crazy obsessed ladies at the Hill Valley preservation society. November 12th, 1955, at 10:04 P.M., lightning will strike the clock tower and the clock gets stuck at 10:04. There's our lightning bolt Doc! And it's only a week away!"

My excitement quickly fades though once I remember, and I yank the photograph out of my pocket, my face falling. Dave's shoulders are now gone. "But that's not really gonna matter if I get erased from existence, now is it?"

Doc places a hand on my shoulder and I look up. The look of pure determination in his eyes is both familiar and comforting. "We will fix this Mags, I can promise you that. For now what do you say we go and retrieve the time machine? There should be a lesser amount of people by the time we're on our way back through, and the sooner I can look at the design that sooner we can figure out a way to harness the energy of the lightning and safely channel it into the flux capacitor. We'll worry about everything else tomorrow."

I nod, knowing Doc's right. Feeling sorry for myself isn't going to help accomplish anything. "Alright, let's go."

9:43 P.M.

The ride over didn't take much time: Getting the car to start, however, did. Once the vehicle was actually running, I let Doc take the lead, trusting him to know the best route through town to avoid the most people. I was appreciative for the extended drive back. It gave me time to try and process everything that had happened in the last 48 hours - or thirty years, depending on which way you look at it.

Doc was going to try and avoid dying, which was definitely a good thing. We had a way to get the 1.21 jigowatts necessary to power the flux capacitor, assuming we figure out some way to filter the energy into the car. I'm not too concerned about that though, I don't doubt Doc already has at least a dozen ideas of how to make it work.

As far as getting my parents together... that's a different story. I could never figure out how they managed to get together and have three kids in the first place, but now it's really looking like an impossible task. And the way Dad acted around me - that was just weird. This entire situation is weird, at least when using 'weird' as the biggest understatement of the century to describe watching your best friend die, getting shot at by terrorists, travelling back in time, stopping your parents from meeting, and initiating your own erasure from existence.

I try to avoid thinking of any what ifs: There's just too many of them. What if I can't get my parents together? What if we can't figure out how to get the lightning to power the flux capacitor? What if I miss the lightning? What if I make it back but Doc still dies? What if I don't make it back at all? What if, what if, what if.

We get back to Doc's with a minimal amount of people having seen the DeLorean, and most of those who did most likely didn't pay enough attention to acknowledge anything other than the fact that it's a car. A few more boxes and such had to be moved to pull the car into the garage, but overall everything went pretty smoothly. Doc immediately started looking over the flux capacitor, clearly trying to avoid getting too close a look at anything more than necessary, and I soon found myself drifting off to sleep again, despite my earlier nap. After nearly falling out of the car I gave up on attempting to be helpful for the night and went off to find the guest bedroom, the sandman visiting me not too long after.


End file.
